There are No Police Boxes Anymore!
by Lynzi Wine
Summary: What would happen if the Tenth doctor met the Eleventh? One-shot.


**Title:** There Are No Police Boxes Anymore

**Characters:** Ten, Eleven, Martha, Amy

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** What would happen if the tenth and eleventh Doctor met.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to BBC and RTD.

**Notes:** My first fanfiction

The Doctor and Martha were heading back to the Tardis after tea with her mum, always a hair-raising experience for the Doctor. As they walked past a street corner the Doctor did a double take and took a few steps backwards.

"That's not where I parked her."

He whipped out his brainy specs as he looked at the Tardis in confusion. He looked this way and that as if expecting something to pop out at him. He walked around the little blue box, examining it thoroughly. He even pointed his sonic screwdriver at it, though exactly what it did, only he knew.

"Maybe it's just a police box," Martha suggested hopefully, "Come on, Doctor, I'm freezing!"

"It's not just a police box. There aren't police boxes any more. And look, no one notices it, we walked right by it, it's got a perception filter, look!"

The Doctor was definite and there was no arguing with him. He stood in front of the door, staring at it for a long moment before finally pulling out the key and unlocking the door, hesitating just before he stuck the key in the lock. He pushed the door open and Martha peered in behind him.

"It looks different," Martha whispered, confused.

The other Doctor's head snapped up when he heard this and Amy peeked around the control center.

"What've you done to my Tardis?"

The look of absolute shock dropped off The New Doctor's face. "Well, technically it's your fault," he retorted as he walked a couple steps towards them.

"What? Ooohhh!" The expression on his face flashing from confusion to understanding so quickly that if you had blinked you would have missed it.

"What?" Martha echoed, but she hadn't caught on as quickly as the Doctor had. "Doctor, how could it be your fault? You were having tea with me and my mum. And how did they get in here anyway?" Martha asked and at the same time Amy was asking the other Doctor a similar question.

Just as the other Doctor opened his mouth to answer, Martha's Doctor announced loudly, "He's me, well, I'm him." His face scrunched up trying to think of how to word it. "We're the same person at any rate. Only he's at least one regeneration ahead of me." He added as he walked up to the controls looking around, "So, why did the Tardis rebuild itself?"

The Eleventh regeneration straightened his bowtie, "Only one regeneration actually. Started crashing during said regeneration."

Martha looked at Amy, hoping she could provide an explanation, but she just shrugged her shoulders as if to say "I'm just as lost as you are."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Amy demanded, having trouble catching up to two Doctors. "You," she pointed to the tenth, "are him?" she pointed to the eleventh.

"I will be. Well, at some point. Don't know when though, don't know how or why, but that's part of the fun isn't it?" he explained.

Amy and Martha still looked confused. "Amy, Martha, when a Time Lord is dying, we regenerate. A new body, new face, new personality, same memories, same person." The eleventh explained.

"But you're not the same," Martha said. "You're wearing a bowtie! The Doctor would never wear a bowtie!" she concluded confidently, grasping at straws admittedly.

"Hey! Bowties are cool!" The eleventh snapped.

"Well, it doesn't matter does it?" Amy interrupted. "Because, isn't this a paradox?"

"Weeellll, yes, wibbly wobbly timey wimey. Same person being in the same place at once in different points of his own timeline, definitely, universe goes bang in five minutes so, I suppose we just dropped in to say hi!" he smiled. "Hi!" he said cheerfully and waved at Amy, who was looking at him like he was a nutter. "What's her name any way?" he asked himself.

"Amelia Pond, but she's started calling herself Amy." The eleventh explained.

"Well, that's rubbish! Amelia Pond—that was a great name!" the tenth replied.

"That's what I said!" the eleventh exclaimed.

"Well, come on Martha, back to the old Tardis, can't have the universe go bang." Martha looked back and forth between the two doctors for a few seconds before she walked out the door, speechless. He waved to Amy and himself as he left and he waved back, Amy shocked to silence as well.


End file.
